


The Devil's Normal

by Kantayra



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Temptation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel's arousal is - but, of course - perfectly normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadcellredux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/gifts).



> Written for the May 2 prompt: _Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian/Ciel: accidental arousal - this is perfectly normal, My Lord._

“This is perfectly normal, my lord.”

Ciel’s eyes popped open, fingers twisted into the sheets, sweat clinging to his skin. The after-images of those monsters – dead, _slaughtered_ , he forced himself to remember – oozed along the edges of his consciousness.

Touching him.

Laughing at him.

And then _ripped to bloody shreds_ before his very eyes.

It was the stuff of nightmares. The first part _was_ a nightmare.

The last…

Ciel tried not to shift uncomfortably at the insatiate fullness between his legs. His flesh ached for friction against the silk sheets; his soul, even though this was the first time, instinctively knew not to give in to temptation.

Instead, he turned on that temptation with every bit of icy arrogance he possessed. “What are you doing here?” he demanded of the demon wrapped in shadows in the corner, watching him sleep with ravenous eyes.

“Anticipating my lord’s every need,” Sebastian smarmed, a bit of tooth hinted in his smile. “Would you expect anything less from the Phantomhive butler?”

Ciel gave him a disdainful look.

Sebastian’s expression slipped back into something remotely approaching respectability. His words were as taunting as ever, though. “Shall I draw a cold bath, then?”

Ciel’s cheeks burned, and he looked away. “Immediately, Sebastian,” he agreed.

***

“This, too, is perfectly normal, my lord.”

_Sebastian’s body, bathed in the moonlight, undressing for him slowly, silently, with only that malevolent smile giving away Sebastian’s wicked intent…_

“I told you to leave me when I sleep,” Ciel said imperiously into the tantalizing darkness.

_Sebastian’s pale skin and lithe muscles as he crawled up the bed to where Ciel clutched the sheets to his chest like a romantic heroine…_

“If that is truly your wish, my lord,” Sebastian lied.

_Sebastian ripping the sheets from Ciel’s naked body, lying atop him so that they were pressed together in unholy union, hellfire in Sebastian’s eyes before he whispered rottenly in Ciel’s ear, “What would you wish of me, my lord…?”_

“My wish is that you would _go away_ , filthy demon!” Ciel spat.

Sebastian smiled at the rich lie that hung between them and left Ciel to manage the aftermath of his dream alone.

***

Heat. Fire and brimstone and – God – so much heat!

Ciel thrashed as though he were being burned alive. The feeling of smoldering ash encased his erection, a serpent’s scaly tongue coiling around and around and…

Ciel screamed in agony, dug tiny kitten’s claws into the hair of his tormentor and _scratched_.

“This, too, is perfectly normal, my lord…” the lips Ciel pulled off him purred.

Ciel’s eyes blinked open/closed, closed/open again, until he didn’t know which way he’d begun. Had Sebastian’s lips around him been an illusion projected on the backs of his eyelids or real? Sebastian’s smile now – patient, wicked, and unwavering – was as enigmatic as ever on the issue.

“Are you in distress, my lord?” Sebastian half bowed, and his hand caressed the sheets at Ciel’s hip.

“Out _now_!” Ciel shouted without the slightest decorum.

But Sebastian instantly obeyed, pausing only once at the door to slowly lick his lips, before he left Ciel in a swamp of confused hormones.

***

Over time, the dreams and Ciel’s body’s reaction became bearable. Commonplace, even. Or, at least, most of the time…

_Sebastian sucked slowly on the end of the long, wet noodle, inch by inch emptying the tub of pasta to reveal Grell’s fishnet-clad body. Grell winked at him coyly and slowly stroked the bald head of a doll that looked disturbingly like Lizzie that he held between his legs. Undertaker, dressed in a frilly maid’s outfit, licked maple syrup from Grell’s fingertips, while Will – in a black, leather thong – fanned them all with an oversized tennis racket._

_“Won’t you join us, my lord?” Sebastian asked and sucked on another noodle, revealing more of Grell’s body…_

Ciel woke with a horrified scream and the worst erection, to date.

“This, too, is perfectly norm—” Sebastian began.

“Don’t you even _dare_ ,” Ciel hissed so vehemently that even Sebastian looked contrite, like perhaps just this once, things _weren’t_ perfectly normal, after all.

***

“This, too…” Sebastian whispered, as he always did, when Ciel emerged from his dream.

Ciel sat up and silenced Sebastian with a fingertip to the lips. The contact of Ciel’s cold skin with Sebastian’s inner inferno was enough to shock Sebastian into brief, blessed silence.

“I tire of normal,” Ciel said wickedly, smug in his sudden advantage after their impasse of so long. “Show me something truly perverse.”

Sebastian’s eyes lit up a demonic red and he slowly, sensuously took Ciel’s finger between his lips and _sucked_. His tongue was every bit as unctuous and odious as Ciel had imagined – fire and scales and razor-sharp.

Ciel welcomed the blessed relief of his devil’s body, reveled in the vile abomination of man and demon they created, and finally – at long last – came with sin on his lips and the tainted purity of his soul on Sebastian’s.

It was the greatest defilement of normal Ciel had inflicted back upon the world and God, to date.


End file.
